


Building Trust

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Elizabeth finds her husband worrying about placing his trust in Neal.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Building Trust

“Peter, you’ve got to stop perseverating on Neal’s anklet data,” Elizabeth said tiredly. She had come downstairs for a glass of milk at 10:30 pm to find Peter hunched over his laptop.

“He’s on the move, El, and I have to see where’s he’s going,” her husband was frowning.

“Doesn’t the Marshals Service monitor Neal 24-7, and won’t they call you if he goes beyond his radius?” El tried to go the logical route.

“Yeah, but that will be after the fact, and I want to know why he’s out and about on the street at this late hour in the middle of the week.”

“Walking June’s dog before turning in; meeting a date for an after-hours drink; insomnia?” El began ticking things off on her fingers, all of which Peter ignored.

“Does he go to the same place each time?” El finally asked to regain Peter’s attention.

“No, he just meanders around aimlessly,” her husband said in puzzlement.

“Did you ever think maybe this is a test?” El ventured a guess.

“A test?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, a test to see if you’re watching his every move like a hawk. Maybe he’s waiting to see if you ask about his nocturnal wanderings. If you do, then it will just confirm his suspicion that you don’t trust him.”

“I don’t trust him, at least not yet,” Peter admitted.

“Hon, trust has to start somewhere. Now, come to bed and start building it,” a wise wife answered.


End file.
